


Grzechy Portobello

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Coffeeshop AU, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pisane milion lat temu na pojedynek z euphorią. Nie wiem, dlaczego do tej pory nie opublikowałam tego tekstu tutaj. Cóż, macie (mocno) spóźniony prezent na gwiazdkę ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grzechy Portobello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Pisane milion lat temu na pojedynek z euphorią. Nie wiem, dlaczego do tej pory nie opublikowałam tego tekstu tutaj. Cóż, macie (mocno) spóźniony prezent na gwiazdkę ;)

John po raz pierwszy odwiedza kawiarnię _Grzechy Portobello_ kilka miesięcy po swoim powrocie do Londynu. Wnętrze jest bardzo jasne i przestronne, ściany pomalowane w kolorach pastelowej mięty i bieli, a sofy i fotele zdają się zapraszać, by w nich usiąść, są otwarte jak Amerykanie, którzy wprowadzają się w nowym sąsiedztwie. Mróz ozdabia długie okna, tworząc na nich rozmaite kształty i wzory, kryształki lodu stykają się łagodnie, jak dłonie samymi koniuszkami palców. Ludzie siedzą w środku blisko siebie, rozmawiając cicho i nieśpiesznie, nachylając się nad parującymi w beżowych kubkach kawami i herbatami. John rozgląda się powoli po kawiarni, po czym podchodzi do lady, za którą stoi baristka, bez przekonania.

— Dzień dobry, ja… Ja w sprawie ogłoszenia.

Kobieta uśmiecha się do niego przyjaźnie. John próbuje odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale jest pewien, że mu to nie wychodzi.

— Tak, oczywiście. Proszę chwilę poczekać, zaraz poproszę właściciela.

Odwraca się i rozgląda po pomieszczeniu raz jeszcze, choć już za pierwszym razem zauważył wszystko to, co miał zauważyć. Nie zastanawia się, czy praca tutaj mu się spodoba ani czy znajdzie dogodny dojazd ze swojego skromnego mieszkania - chociaż to chyba za duże określenie jak na standard tego miejsca - ponieważ to bez znaczenia. Za miesiąc, dowiedział się, zwalnia się etat na oddziale chirurgii w St. Bart’s Hospital, więc nie ma żadnego powodu, aby pracował tu dłużej, niż to jest absolutnie konieczne, by mógł zapłacić w tym miesiącu żenująco niski czynsz.

Zresztą, nie zastanawia się też nad żadnym innym aspektem swojego życia. Dochodzi do smutnego, acz nie porażającego wniosku, że właściwie jest tak, jakby go nie było. Nie pozwala jednak temu tokowi myślenia nazbyt przyśpieszyć i rozwinąć się w coś znacznie gorszego od pesymistycznego osądu teraźniejszości, gdyż słyszy za sobą kroki - jak się domyśla - baristki, z którą przed chwilą rozmawiał, i właściciela kawiarni. Odwraca się, próbując wcisnąć na twarz maskę niezobowiązującego, profesjonalnego i uprzejmego uśmiechu. Jest pewien, że nie osiąga zamierzanego rezultatu, ale traci to znaczenie, gdy grubszy mężczyzna po trzydziestce odzywa się, drapiąc się po brodzie:

— John? John Watson? — pyta, a John, zmieszany, tylko na niego patrzy, zastanawiając się, skąd, do diabła, ten człowiek może go znać. — Stamford, Mike Stamford. Robiliśmy razem staż w Bart’s.

— Ach, tak, Mike… Mike — powtarza, ściskając niezbyt mocno ofiarowaną dłoń.

— Tak, wiem, przytyłem — żartuje, lecz to powoduje jedynie, że John czuje się jeszcze bardziej zmieszany.

— Nie, nie, to ja… — Odchrząka. — Masz swoją kawiarnię? — zmienia temat.

— Ta, parę lat po studiach uczyłem w Bart’s, ale szybko mnie dzieciaki wykończyły — śmieje się Mike. John znów próbuje się uśmiechnąć. — Chodź, usiądziemy — proponuje, wskazując fotele w rogu kawiarni, nieco odsunięte od pozostałych stolików. — Molly, zrób nam po latte, proszę.

Wspierając się na lasce, John kuśtyka do wskazanego przez Stamforda miejsca i opada na fotel ciężko, nie myśląc o tym, że w sumie nie przeszkadzało mu stanie. Kobieta - Molly - przynosi kawę. John upija łyk i milczy, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak poruszyć temat, przez który w ogóle tu jest.

— A co tam u ciebie, brachu? Coś słyszałem, że cię postrzelili. Co się stało?

— Postrzelili mnie — odpowiada John sucho. Znudziło go opowiadanie tej historii nawet po raz pierwszy i zdecydowanie nie chciał tego doświadczenia powtarzać, szczególnie nie ze starym znajomym ze studiów.

— Szkoda, wielka szkoda. Ty od początku tam pasowałeś, wiesz — Mike wykonuje nieokreślony gest dłonią — do wojska i tego wszystkiego. Pasowałeś tam. Szkoda, że tak się przytrafiło.

— Widocznie los tak chciał — mówi, chociaż wcale nie wierzy w los ani przeznaczenie, ani żadne inne teorie głoszące, że wszystko jest z góry zaplanowane i przesądzone. Jednak nie jest do końca pewien, czy wierzy w przypadek.

Koniec końców, chyba w nic nie wierzy.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa go głos Stamforda.

—…więc właściwie, co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi?

— Angaż na chirurgii dostanę dopiero za miesiąc. Ale czynsz muszę zapłacić też w tym, dlatego…

— Szukasz pracy? Tutaj? — przerywa mu Mike, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— Tylko na miesiąc. Jeśli to nie problem. Mogę robić cokolwiek, nawet zmywać, naprawdę…

— Co ty, John! — znów nie daje mu dokończyć. — Wiesz, że nigdy nie zostawię przyjaciela w potrzebie. Poza tym, naprawdę szukałem pracownika, ta karteczka na zewnątrz nie wisi dla ozdoby. — Urywa. John nie odzywa się. — W każdym razie… możesz zacząć choćby od jutra. Przyjdź na, powiedzmy, siódmą, podpiszemy umowę, Molly pokaże ci wszystko.

— Dzięki, stary — mówi John, ściskając dłoń Mike’a na pożegnanie, gdy się podnoszą. — Wielkie dzięki.

* * *

 

Następny poranek jest prawdopodobnie jeszcze chłodniejszy od poprzedniego. John budzi się jak zwykle kilka minut po piątej, przez chwilę nie podnosząc się jeszcze, by zapalić światło - odprawić rytuał, na który zimowe słońce jest zbyt leniwe; leży bez ruchu w ciemności, wpatrzony w pożółkły sufit. Z Afganistanu wrócił zaledwie siedem tygodni temu, odejmując czas pobytu w szpitalu i rehabilitacji, mieszka w tym mieszkaniu dopiero od trzech tygodni, jednak ma wrażenie, jakby spędził w nim dziesiątki lat, tak samo beznadziejnie wlepiając wzrok w sufit, tak samo bezsensownie pozostając w ciemnościach. To jak dzień świstaka, jak los niepokornych greckich bogów, skazanych na życie wieczne w jednym, w koło powtarzającym się dniu. Leżąc bezsennie John myśli o nich, myśli też o Immanuelu Kancie, który, podobno, odszedł wypowiedziawszy zaledwie jedno słowo: _dosyć_.

Czasem też wspomina dzień, gdy został postrzelony. _Boże, błagam, pozwól mi żyć._  Och, jak był naiwny.

Zegar wybija szóstą i John po raz kolejny wstaje przed słońcem.

* * *

 

W pracy jest chwilę przed siódmą. Jest tak, jak mówił mu wczoraj Stamford: podpisują umowę, a baristka Molly pokazuje mu kawiarnię i uczy obsługi kasy fiskalnej i paru przepisów. O dziewiątej, chwilę przed otwarciem, robi wszystko prawie tak sprawnie, jakby właśnie przeszedł miesięczny kurs baristy. Kobieta wygląda na szczerze zszokowaną tempem, w jakim wszystkiego się nauczył, a John nie tłumaczy jej, że na wojnie szybkie przyswajanie informacji to podstawa. Nie mówi jej tego.

Do trzeciej po południu jest dokładnie tak, jak spodziewał się, że będzie. Niektórzy klienci przychodzą zdecydowani na dany napój, zanim jeszcze przekroczą próg kawiarni, inni zastanawiają się długo, nie przejmując się zirytowanymi ludźmi stojącymi w kolejce za nimi. John jest uprzejmy i nienachalny, i okazuje się, że praca ta nie jest aż tak nieprzyjemna, jak mogłaby być. Albo może to jego wewnętrzne wypalenie sprawia, że kontakt z ludźmi, nieważne czy obcymi, czy mu bliskimi, tak suchym i bezwartościowym. Ma tyle powodów, by tkwić w tej chorej nirwanie, że przestał zastanawiać się nad tym, który za jaką część jego życia odpowiada. Do trzeciej mu nie zależy.

Cztery minuty po trzeciej do środka wpada wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Ładne, gęste loki opadają mu na twarz, a płaszcz oplata jego nogi przez szybki ruch. Patrzy w innym kierunku, lecz pomimo to John natychmiast dostrzega niezwykłą barwę jego oczu. W pamięci przywołuje obraz oceanu, który - mimo że starał się doskonale zapamiętać - zdążył umrzeć trochę w jego umyśle; teraz jest na nowo ożywiony.

Jest w nim coś niezwykłego. Gdy się pojawił, powietrze zdawało się rozpłynąć.

Wreszcie podchodzi do lady. John uśmiecha się.

— Białą kawę, dwie kostki cukru, na wynos — mówi z oczami wlepionymi w ekran telefonu. — Sprawnie, jeśli to możliwe — dodaje, kładąc trzy funty na blacie, i podnosi wzrok, i John na ułamek sekundy zamiera. Wie, że nikt poza nim i nieznajomym tego nie dostrzeże, dlatego nie martwi się tym zbytnio, pozwalając tej przelotnej chwili pojawić się i prysnąć.

— Jasne — odpowiada, po raz pierwszy spotykając jego wzrok. Przez moment zdaje mu się nawet, że coś w spojrzeniu mężczyzny się zmienia, ale John pierwszy przerywa kontakt i odwraca się, lecz cokolwiek, co wypełniło sobą atmosferę, odkąd nieznajomy wszedł do pomieszczenia, wcale nie znika z brakiem kontaktu. Przeciwnie, John wciąż ma wrażenie, jakby mógł fizycznie czuć jego obecność. Stara się o tym nie myśleć, zaparzając kawę, ale istnienie tego człowieka zdążyło się już wkraść do jego świadomości, ukryć na dnie umysłu.

Bierze głębszy oddech, a potem wlewa kawę do papierowego kubka, zamyka go i stawia na ladzie.

— Dziękuję — mówi mężczyzna i tym razem jego spojrzenie spoczywa na Johnie, zdaje się przeszywać go na wskroś. — Swoją drogą, ciekawe, by człowiek z niesprawną nogą chciał pracy, w której przez cały czas musi stać. Choć z drugiej strony, to ból psychosomatyczny, więc podejrzewam, że w ciągu dnia o nim zapominasz.

John otwiera usta i natychmiast patrzy w dół, jakby sprawdzał, że tak, faktycznie wciąż kuleje.

— Jak…? — zaczyna, chociaż sam nie jest pewien, o co chce zapytać.

— Do zobaczenia — rzuca tylko i mruga do niego na pożegnanie.

John stoi jeszcze przez chwilę oniemiały. Wreszcie otrząsa się i dostrzega, że Molly obserwuje go z rozbawieniem. John podchodzi do niej i pieprzy społeczne konwenanse.

— Ten facet… Wiesz, kto to jest?

— Ach, tak, bywa tu często. Cholernie nieuprzejmy, cholernie niedostępny i cholernie seksowny. — Uśmiecha się do niego. John przygryza dolną wargę. — Nazywa się Sherlock Holmes. A ty chyba właśnie zostałeś jedyną osobą, którą ten człowiek w jakimkolwiek stopniu szanuje.

* * *

 

Gdy wraca do mieszkania, jest już po zmierzchu. Uświadamia sobie, że promienie słoneczne widział dziś tylko przez szybę; cóż, to i tak lepiej, niż jeszcze kilka dni temu, gdy nie widział ich w ogóle.

Odkłada zrobienie obiadu na później i siada przy biurku. Włącza laptopa i w Google natychmiast wpisuje Sherlock Holmes. Pierwszą na liście stroną jest _www.sztukadedukcji.co.uk_.

John klika w link zafascynowany.

* * *

 

Następnego dnia sekundy zdają się zmieniać w godziny, a godziny w tygodnie i jest prawie tak, jak było po powrocie z Afganistanu. Tajemniczy mężczyzna - Sherlock Holmes - nie pojawia się, a John przeklina się w duchu za to, że na niego czeka. _Opanuj się_  — powtarza sobie w myślach —  _nawet go nie znasz_. Nie wie tylko, dlaczego jego serce zdaje się sądzić zupełnie inaczej.

* * *

 

Tydzień później, gdy John zaczynał już tracić nadzieję na to, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają, Sherlock Holmes pojawia się w _Grzechach Portobello_  na kilka minut przed zamknięciem kawiarni, akurat kiedy John jest już zupełnie sam.

Holmes rozgląda się półprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu, zanim podejdzie bliżej. Jego włosy są mokre, podobnie jak ubranie, a z dolnej wargi cieknie cienka strużka krwi. John zostawia wszystko, pozwala lekarskiej części swojej osobowości przejąć kontrolę.

— Co się stało?

Mężczyzna patrzy na niego chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się, czy powinien odpowiadać.

— Zwykły rabunek, pyskowałem trochę, więc mi przyłożyli. — Urywa. — Przyszedłem tu, bo było najbliżej i…

— Nieważne — przerywa mu, łapiąc go delikatnie za łokieć i prowadząc do fotela, by usiadł. Zamyka drzwi kawiarni na klucz, a potem idzie do pomieszczenia służbowego po apteczkę.

Gdy wraca, Sherlock zdążył już zdjąć płaszcz. Przyciska długie, chude palce do skaleczenia, wykrzywiając się lekko.

Wyjmuje z apteczki wodę utlenioną i wacik. Sherlock przez cały czas nie spuszcza z niego oczu. John przyklęka przed fotelem i odchrząka.

— Mogę? — pyta cicho. Sherlock przebiega wzrokiem po jego twarzy, aż spotyka jego spojrzenie i kiwa głową krótko.

John odgarnia mokre włosy z jego czoła, a potem delikatnie oczyszcza ranę nad łukiem brwiowym i przy wargach. Cały czas czuje na sobie wzrok mężczyzny, który zdaje się rozpalać wszystkie jego zakończenia nerwowe, rozgrzewać powietrze w jego płucach i krew w żyłach, oczyszczać jego umysł i jednocześnie układać w nim wszystko na nowo według swojego porządku.

Kiedy kończy, odsuwa się, spuszczając wzrok i podnosi. Holmes uśmiecha się - jak mu się zdaje - całkiem szczerze.

— Jesteś lekarzem — stwierdza.

— Skąd możesz wiedzieć? — prycha John w odpowiedzi.

Holmes wzrusza ramionami.

— To nie pierwszy raz, gdy opatruje mnie lekarz.

— Często wpadasz w kłopoty?

Sherlock uśmiecha się.

— A ty często opatrujesz nieznajomych mężczyzn, którzy równie dobrze mogą okazać się szalonymi seryjnymi mordercami? — John śmieje się, kręcąc głową. Sherlock podnosi się i wyciąga dłoń. — Sherlock Holmes.

Przyjmuje ofiarowaną rękę i ściska ją nie za mocno.

— John Watson. I tak, jestem lekarzem. A ty wciąż nie powiedziałeś, skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć. Ani o tym, że moja noga… że to psychosomatyczne.

Sherlock przewraca oczami, jakby John powiedział właśnie coś niebywale głupiego.

— Zobaczyłeś ranną osobę i nie zadzwoniłeś na pogotowie ani nie wyrzuciłeś mnie z powrotem na ulicę, tak jak zrobiłby to każdy człowiek bez medycznego wykształcenia na twoim miejscu. To bardziej wniosek niż faktyczna dedukcja, ale cóż, takie też się zdarzają. — Urywa. — A noga? To oczywiste. W tej pracy głównie stoisz i kiedy o tym nie myślisz, nie przeszkadza ci to. Ból wraca, kiedy nie masz się na czym skupić. Typowy przypadek objawów psychosomatycznych. Mike przeważnie testuje nowych pracowników przez kilka dni, a dopiero potem zatrudnia ich na pełen etat. Ty dostałeś pracę od razu, czyli musisz go znać. Ten człowiek nie ma nowych znajomych, może poza mną, więc poznaliście się w szkole średniej lub na studiach. Z liceum raczej byście się nie pamiętali, więc studia. Mike studiował w Bart’s, a ty jesteś lekarzem - czyli musisz być też wojskowym. Pozostaje tylko pytanie: Afganistan czy Irak?

John mruga parokrotnie, zanim uświadomi sobie, że Sherlock naprawdę oczekuje jakiejś odpowiedzi.

— C-Co? — wydusza.

— Gdzie to się stało, Afganistan czy Irak?

— _Co_  się stało?

— Gdzie zostałeś postrzelony?

— Afganistan, ale jak…?

— Opalenizna, wciąż jest jeszcze odrobinę widoczna. Tylko dłonie i twarz, powyżej linii nadgarstka skóra jest blada. Byłeś w jakimś ciepłym kraju, ale oczywiście nie na wakacjach. Jesteś lekarzem wojskowym, ktoś cię postrzelił w, jak przypuszczam, lewe ramię, i odesłali cię do domu.

John patrzy na mężczyznę zdumiony.

— Wywnioskowałeś to wszystko po opaleniźnie?

— Ciało może zdradzić więcej, niż ci się wydaje.

Nie wie, jak to się dzieje, ani w którym momencie. Po prostu w pewnej chwili najpierw słyszy swój śmiech, a potem uświadamia sobie, że faktycznie się śmieje. Sherlock obserwuje go bardzo uważnie, a po chwili na jego ustach pojawia się niepewny uśmiech. Ta chwila trwa tylko moment i szybko ulatuje, pozostawiając po sobie komfortowe milczenie; tak jakby jakaś decyzja zdążyła w ciągu tych kilkunastu sekund zapaść.

— To było… — Urywa i bierze głęboki oddech, śmiejąc się znów krótko. —…niesamowite.

Holmes przez dłuższą chwilę milczy, a potem pyta cicho:

— Tak myślisz?

— Oczywiście. To było niezwykłe, absolutnie niezwykłe.

— Ludzie przeważnie mówią mi co innego — prycha, lecz John wyczuwa w tym dźwięku coś niewytłumaczalnie ciężkiego.

— Hm? — John patrzy na niego, marszcząc brwi.

— Najczęściej słyszę: „odpieprz się” — mówi i John znów się śmieje, i tym razem Sherlock do niego dołącza.

* * *

 

Zamawia Sherlockowi taksówkę i rozstają się ze zbyt długim uściskiem dłoni.

Tej nocy John po raz pierwszy od powrotu z Afganistanu nie ma koszmarów.

* * *

 

Sherlock pojawia się w _Grzechach Portobello_  następnego dnia kilka minut po pierwszej. Cały czas uśmiecha się do Johna, pyta, o której kończy zmianę, a potem wychodzi z tajemniczym „do zobaczenia”.

Molly patrzy się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Parę razy próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale tylko porusza wargami niemo. Wreszcie otrząsa się i mówi:

— _Jak_  ty to zrobiłeś?! Obsługuję gościa od dobrych kilku miesięcy i nie udało mi się nawet osiągnąć etapu niezobowiązującej uprzejmości, a ty jesteś tu raptem kilka dni i…? — Przeciera twarz dłonią. — _Jak?_

— Nie wiem — odpowiada szczerze i odwraca wzrok. — Tak jakoś… wyszło.

Molly kręci głową z niedowierzaniem, ale ignoruje to. I tak nie wie, jak miałby jej to wytłumaczyć.

Obejrzał kilka filmów i przeczytał dziesiątki książek o „więzi dusz”, nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiejąc idei tego motywu. Zawsze zdawał mu się on za bardzo udramatyzowany i udziwniony, zbyt nieprawdopodobny, by mógł zdarzyć się w prawdziwym życiu, a nie jedynie na kartkach zapisanych literacką fikcją. A teraz uśmiecha się do człowieka, o którym - poza jego nazwiskiem - nie wie właściwie nic, i czuje, że odnalazł coś, o czym nawet nie miał pojęcia, że mu brakowało. Tak jakby przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie był ślepy tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że miał zamknięte oczy. A Sherlock mu je otworzył.

Nie ma pojęcia, jaki świat pokaże mu Sherlock Holmes, lecz jakikolwiek się okaże, wie już teraz, że to właśnie do niego należy.

* * *

 

Sherlock pojawia się ponownie dwie godziny później, gdy John kończy zmianę. Podejrzewa, że mógł się spodziewać, że mężczyzna wróci, w końcu po coś pytał, o której kończy pracę, jednak obecność Sherlocka wciąż go zaskakuje. Nie ma pojęcia, dokąd to wszystko prowadzi. Pierwszy raz od lat jest ciekaw.

Wychodzą razem z _Grzechów Portobello_  i idą obok siebie ulicą w kierunku Notting Hill. Słońce chyli się ku zachodowi, a ostatnie promienie ogrzewają smagane mroźnym wiatrem twarze. Holmes nie odzywa się, więc John także milczy, bez poczucia, że powinien przerwać ciszę. Noga zdaje się boleć mniej, ale wciąż wspiera się na lasce.

— Miałbyś ochotę coś zjeść? — mówi w pewnym momencie, wyrywając Johna z dziwnego, spokojnego zamyślenia.

— Właściwie…

— Świetnie — przerywa mu i łapie go za dłoń, ciągnąc za sobą do środka niewielkiej restauracji. Siadają przy dużym, sięgającym podłogi oknie, a właściciel, Angelo, który okazuje się mieć wobec Sherlocka dziwnego rodzaju dług, zapala stojącą na stoliku niewielką świeczkę. Sherlock przez dłuższy czas wygląda za okno, obserwując migające na zewnątrz na zmianę światła latarni i samochodów, a John obserwuje Sherlocka.

— Co właściwie robisz? — pyta John w końcu, gdy Angelo przynosi zamówione przez nich dania. Wzrok Sherlocka natychmiast odnajduje oczy Johna.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Hm… Czym się zajmujesz? Gdzie pracujesz?

— Ach. — Uśmiecha się. — Jestem detektywem-konsultantem. Jedynym na świecie, to ja wymyśliłem ten zawód.

— Konsultantem?

— Tak, bo gdy policja nie daje rady, czyli zawsze, konsultuje się ze mną.

— Policja nie konsultuje się z amatorami.

Sherlock znów się uśmiecha, a potem odwraca z powrotem do okna.

— Popatrz tutaj. Zauważyłeś coś nietypowego?

John patrzy w punkt, który wskazuje palec mężczyzny.

— Ulica jak każda inna — stwierdza w końcu.

Uśmiech na ustach Holmesa poszerza się.

— Właśnie. To pole bitwy. A my teraz w jednej uczestniczymy. — Zrywa się z miejsca, ściągając szybkim ruchem płaszcz z wieszaka obok. — Chodź, John!

John idzie. Biegnie za Sherlockiem, gdy ten ściga podejrzanego. Skacze za nim pomiędzy budynkami i ucieka przed policją, i czuje się tak, jakby właśnie wrócono mu jego życie. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że Sherlock tym razem nie miał racji. Zdyszani zatrzymują się przy jednej z ławek w Regent’s Park i z początku nawet nie zauważają, kiedy zaczyna padać, patrząc na siebie zamiast w niebo, oddychając szybko. John uśmiecha się pierwszy, lecz Sherlock szybko odwzajemnia uśmiech, i dopiero wtedy czuje na twarzy krople deszczu, który szybko przechodzi w ulewę.

— Mieszkam niedaleko — mówi Sherlock, przekrzykując uderzający głośno o chodnikowe płyty deszcz. — Chodźmy.

Biegną razem pomiędzy kapiącymi z nieba i koron drzew kroplami pod atramentowym niebem, wciąż bardzo blisko siebie. Wszyscy ludzie zdążyli pochować się do domów i John ma wrażenie, jakby przemoknięte serce szarego, zamglonego Londynu biło tylko dla nich, w rytmie pokrywającym się z uderzeniami ich serc. Wreszcie Sherlock otwiera drzwi kamienicy przy 221 Baker Street i prowadzi go na górę. Gdy John przekracza próg mieszkania, od którego wręcz bije domowe ciepło, Sherlock zamyka za nim drzwi, a John odwraca się, wpadając wprost w jego ramiona.

Mężczyzna zrzuca z siebie mokry płaszcz i zdejmuje kurtkę Johna, robi jeszcze krok do przodu, tak że wkrótce wystarczy jeden mały ruch, by ich usta zetknęły się. John nie jest pewien, czy to on staje na palcach, czy może Sherlock przyciąga go do siebie. Wie tylko, że czuje wargi mężczyzny na swoich, a pocałunek jest czuły i powolny. Rozpinają nawzajem swoje koszule, a potem Sherlock ciągnie go za sobą na podłogę, całuje jego szyję, przechodząc do obojczyka i klatki piersiowej.

Przerywają, oddalają się od siebie i spotykają na nowo. Sherlock rozpala w kominku i w samych bokserkach ogrzewają się przy trzaskającym w murowanej zabudowie ogniu. Spragnionymi dłońmi uczą się swoich ciał, aż wreszcie Sherlock zasypia na jego klatce piersiowej, a John odgarnia wciąż wilgotne włosy z jego czoła, gładząc jego twarz kciukiem, dopóki sam nie uśnie.

* * *

 

Budzą się obaj wraz ze wschodem słońca. Sherlock pomaga mu wstać, robi kawę, a potem kładą się jeszcze do łóżka, wymieniając zaledwie kilka zdań, wciąż blisko siebie, połączeni niewytłumaczalną więzią i intymnością.

—  _Grzechy Portobello_  — prycha Sherlock, palcami delikatnie wyznaczając wciąż nowe niewidzialne ścieżki na klatce piersiowej Johna. — Prędzej _Grzechy Baker Street_  — dodaje, a John ucisza go pocałunkiem.

* * *

 

François Rabelais, francuski pisarz, umarł ze słowami: _Wyruszam na poszukiwanie wielkiego być może_. To zdanie zakończyło jego życie.

John myśli o nim, gdy czuje oplatające jego dłoń palce Sherlocka, kiedy wspólnie idą Portobello Road, a promienie zachodzącego powoli słońca tańczą na ich twarzach żółtym i różowym światłem.

_Wyruszam na poszukiwanie wielkiego być może_.


End file.
